


You're My Favorite Person

by shutupyourat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, Literally the purist fluff, M/M, Realistic, Short, headcannon, platonic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupyourat/pseuds/shutupyourat
Summary: Dan and Phil have a special relationship. Platonic or not, they love each other.





	You're My Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first official phanfic, I hope you like it!

Their relationship has been a rollercoaster of emotions. Things weren't always easy, in fact, rarely were the times that either Dan or Phil could honestly say that their careers were a breeze. Their careers have intertwined over the years, and they've grown together and learned how to cope with the stress of being Youtubers.  
  
There's also always been the issue of their _relationship._  Sure, they were business partners and best friends, as everyone knows, but there is a fine line between platonic and not that always seems to get blurry with them. Between nightly cuddles and stolen kisses, they knew their relationship was a special one.  
  
They weren't dating. They didn't need to be. They could have their platonic banter and their irritated tantrums. They could have mundane days of strictly business-related activity; meetings were their least favorite. But when the day turns to night and all is peaceful in the Howell-Lester residence, hugs are shared, sometimes a quick peck on the cheek, and they look into each other's eyes. Warm autumn days meet with the cool sea, giving each other a soft look of reassurance after a long day. It's a look that says "I don't care about our labels. All I know is that you're my favorite person."


End file.
